Story of a lonely guy
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Everyone in the Tower has paired up except him, and the girl he loves is with his best friend. And that makes him feel even more alone. Contains lyrics from Blink 182's 'Story of a lonely guy'.


****

Story of a lonely guy

Nothing seemed to be the same these days, everything had changed…for the worse in his opinion. He sat facing the huge plasma screen they called a TV and sighed as he blasted his way through yet another enemy stronghold. He used to like doing that stuff all the time but not anymore, not since the love bug had spread around the Tower. All of his friends had hooked up together, Robin and Starfire were the one he saw coming but Raven and his supposed best friend caught him completely by surprise. He pretended to be happy for them, really he did but his smile was always fake and hollow of any real emotion.

"Now I know how Raven felt in the old days" he smiled to himself as he blew away another enemy space ship.

**__**

Push it out, fake a smile  
Avert disaster, just in time  
I need a drink, cause in a while  
Worthless answer from friends of mine  
It's dumb to ask, cool to ignore  
Girls possess me, but they're never mine  
I made my entrance, avoided hazards  
Checked my engine, I fell behind  
  
I fell behind

He paused the game and threw his controller to the ground, holding his head in his hands as he looked up at the ceiling, sighing as he tried to expel his depressive thoughts. He was alone, in more ways than one. His friends where all to busy making out and fooling around with each other, but he couldn't stop thinking about Raven. He didn't like the way she made him feel inside, she made him feel different inside every time she looked at him. It tore him up seeing her with him but they both seemed happy and that was the only reason to why he never told her how he felt about her.

**__**

  
  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm a fuckin' boy

He slowly stood up, standing still for a moment as he waited for the room to stop spinning around him. The voice from the TV made him smile as it kept telling him he had the new high score. His smile remained on his face as he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge in one motion. He looked about the fridge carefully and finally picked out a piece of pizza, not really caring what was on it as he shoved it into his mouth. He turned and nearly choked on his newly acquired pizza slice as he saw Raven standing in front of him, her blanket was wrapped around her body as she brushed her hair out of her face.

**__**

  
Remember when I was in the grocery store, now's my time  
Lost the words, lost the nerve, lost the girl, left the line  
I would wish upon a star, but that star, it doesn't shine  
So read my book with a boring ending  
A short story of a lonely guy  
  
I fell behind

He just looked at her, not blinking as he did his best to keep his eyes on her face. She looked so beautiful as she looked back at him with those amethyst eyes. He wanted to say something but somehow his brain and mouth didn't know how to speak English anymore.

"Excuse me" smiled Raven bashfully as she moved carefully past him, brushing against his arm as she opened the fridge and looked inside of it. His mind kept telling to just talk to her but naturally his mouth wasn't listening, so he coughed instead as he walked past her and filled a glass with water from the tap, trying his best to just not look at her rummaging through the fridge. The feeling had returned once again.

**__**

  
  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm a fuckin' boy

"You ok?" she asked as she looked up at him, doing her best to hold a few items of food and the blanket that was covering her.

"Who me….pfft I'm fine Rae" he said with another fake smile, "Couldn't be better" he smiled as he looked at her, making her smile back before she walked back to her room, finally evoking her powers to help her carry the food.

"Couldn't be better" he quietly sighed as he looked out of one of the huge windows of the Tower. It was raining again, it always seemed to rain these days he thought before he returned to the TV screen and resumed playing his game.

**__**

  
She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm still just a stupid worthless boy

xxx

Stay safe everyone.

Later days


End file.
